Arms
by yesfangirlingismylife
Summary: *One-shot* Tris fell in love with her best friend. She was upset for a while because he didn't share the feelings. She never acknowledged that she didn't feel at home in his arms, but in Tobias's she felt like she was.


_*There _**_is_**_ Fourtris. You have to read all of it to see*_

**Arms**

Tris fell in love once. She was in high school, and she fell in love with a boy named Michael. Michael was a football player, wrestler, baseball player, and he did track. Oh, and tennis. But he didn't want to play sports. He only did those things because he didn't want to disappoint his family. What he really loved to do was play piano and cello. Those were the things that made him happy.

But some might be thinking right now that he must have been a player. But no. Michael transferred to their school in February when Tris was in sixth grade. Her friend Jasper introduced the two, and they were immediate friends. They played tetherball together, and when they were allowed on the playground, they played tag and swung on the swing-set. That was one of Tris's favorite years. Tris and Michael were the best of friends. Granted, they had other best friends too, but they didn't have any classes together in Junior High. They did have lunch together though, and they _always _sat with each other. They talked about things from TV to food to family.

Then Tris realized one day in the eighth grade: She liked Michael. She liked Michael since sixth grade, and she was too blind to see it before. The rest of the eighth grade, she laid subtle hints, but still had a few other crushes here and there that made her stop thinking about Michael for awhile.

It always went back to him though. No matter how much she tried to distance herself from him, she'd always give in.

Then one day she dropped too many hints about her feelings over text, and he figured her out.

But this is what he sent to her:

_Lol! Prior, you're funny, you still got a lot to learn about life, this doesn't really change a thing between us. All it does is give me a flipping answer I have been wanting to know for the past 2 years. We're still friends, and I'm not gonna treat you differently. I at least hope you will talk to me. I have had to help people with this exact type of problem and deal with them myself lol. (That's what 14 school transfers will teach you.) But I'm sorry if I broke your heart and if I may have messed up our friendship, but we're cool. Just keep it easy don't go telling the whole school, okay? _

Tris cried. She should have been happy that they'd still been friends after that, but the thing that hit her most was that he said, "I'm sorry if I broke your heart."

That hit Tris right at the center of her heart. And she read that message twenty times. And she didn't go to sleep until she had no tears left to cry, which was at one A.M. Then the next day, Sunday, she got up, and she decided she was tired of everything. So she decided to never cry again. Never.

Tris hated love.

Then she went to volleyball practice and told a few choice friends about it, and they comforted her.

Then there was this guy. His name was Tobias. Tris had P.E. with him her sophomore year. Michael and Tris were still best friends. Tobias and Tris talked sometimes, but not much. They had their own friends. Then they gradually started to talk more and more, and then she started to text him. Tris started to lose her feelings for Michael to Tobias. Tris stole her heart back from Michael, and she was tempted to give it to Tobias.

But she didn't. She knew it would end badly.

So she stored her heart and locked it up for someone she knew it'd be perfect for.

About a week after she started texting Tobias, Michael said he liked her back.

"You should listen to 'Apologize' by OneRepublic. That's how I'm feeling right now, Michael," Tris had said.

"But Tris, I couldn't realize it because I only viewed you as a friend. Now I see us as being something," Michael had explained.

Tris shook her head. "It's too bad I just got over you. You're too late." Then she'd walked away.

Later that night, around midnight, Tris texted Tobias.

_"Hey, if you're still awake, please say something funny. You're really good at making people laugh, and I could really use a laugh right now, because I've had a terrible day. Or if you could just say something funny on Monday that would work too. I just really need to laugh to forget some things." _

And it was true. Tris always laughed when Tobias was around, and that was the undeniable truth.

_"I'm going to tell you a joke," _Tobias replied.

_"Okay."_

_"What's long, yellow, and doesn't float?"_

Tris said,_ "What?"_

Tobias said,_ "A school bus full of children."_

And Tris laughed out loud. She laughed—she really did—for the first time that day, because that was the first time she talked to Tobias that day. And this was when she realized she liked Tobias. Tris was terrified. Look where it got her. What if it would have happened again?

So Tris continued to remain Tobias's friend, and the same with Michael.

And that summer, the summer they turned from sophomores to juniors, Tris and Tobias went to the local pool with their friends. Since Tris and Tobias became friends, their friends became friends. They all were one big group now thanks to those perfect two.

Then Tris and Tobias jumped into the pool holding hands. And when they rose out of the water, their hands were joined, they were facing each other, and they were inches away from each other.

And when Tobias was leaning down to kiss her, she let him. And she kissed back. To soon, Tobias pulled back, smiling.

_Here is what I think of love. _

And she kissed him again, finding refuge in his tender arms. And for the first time, she felt like she was home. She'd hugged Michael before, and his arms weren't like Tobias's. Tobias wasn't anything like Michael.

Unlike with Michael, she felt like she was home when Tobias's arms were around her.


End file.
